


Mi Fai Dimenticare (You Make Me Forget)

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Operas, Sorry Not Sorry, Tosca elements, yes I have opera feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Rey lands a major part in Tosca and immediately butts heads with her co-star Kylo Ren. There is no way he'll manage to overcome her first impression of him. Or is there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have I told you that I love opera? Well, now you know. So instead of writing the next chapter of Promises I made this. Nope, I am not sorry.  
> The title is borrowed from aria Te Deum.

_No! Don’t do it! Don’t go this way!_ Rey digs her nails into her palms pacing nervously. Never in her life had she fought so hard with herself. And all because of Kylo fucking Ren.

She knew it will be hard to get a lead role in Naboo Royal Opera straight from school, and in _Tosca_ , no less! Plenty of people made comments regarding her limited experience, too fast audition and her general unsuitability for the part. The theater had history, the opera had history, this particular production had history, Rey did not. Nevertheless, she soldiered on turning blind ear to naysayers. Well, except for _him_.

Kylo Ren (also known as Ben Solo), a son of two legendary classical music stars Leia Organa and Han Solo, a grandson to world-renowned singer and composer Anakin Skywalker and prima Padme Amidala, a nephew of celebrated director and composer Luke Skywalker, was another stellar musician and a royal pain in Rey’s ass. She suspected they wouldn’t see each other eye to eye, the man was spoiled enough to discard his own _family_ just because he ‘wanted to make his own name’ after all. He was pampered, temperamental, explosive and entitled, though blessed in both looks and voice (not that she noticed). Ren has got a part of Scarpia, the lead villain attracted to the heroine, and when he learned that his co-star would be a newbie he proceeded to throw a massive tantrum demanding recast, accusing Rey of doing ‘favors’ for the director and calling her nothing. That stung. Of course she told off the stupidly attractive asshole on the spot, calling him a child in a mask hiding in the shadow of his grandfather, but his words resonated deeply with her own self-doubts. That she couldn’t forgive.

Ren knew his mistake immediately the moment he heard her sing. Rey remembered clearly how shock on his face morphed into amazement and then in utter awe. He tried to apologize after that, but the damage was already done and no amount of puppy dog eyes (beautiful soulful rich chocolate brown eyes) could sway her opinion. The man was a huge prick (which was no wonder, he was huge all over) and she made a point of spending as little time with him as humanly possible considering that he was her co-star. Rey left the room when he entered, she bolted from the scene the second their shared time ended and ignored him every time he tried to interact with her. And boy, he did. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed those heated stares Ren sent in her direction. Rey didn’t care. Everyone knew the man was a player and she absolutely not dreamed about being in his massive arms while his sinful voice crooned sweet nothing in her ear. Not at all.

There was only one tiny problem, a ripple on a surface of her calmness. The first act ended with _Te Deum_ , Rey’s most favorite aria in the whole world, the one she used to listen endlessly back in her pitiful and lonely childhood. _Scarpia’s_ aria. It was pure torment not to linger and listen to it. Not that she worried about how it would sound, the song about passion and longing and desire suited Ren perfectly. No, it was her own resolve that could crumble under the force of his illegally beautiful voice. So she opted for the easiest way out – she ran. Her friends gladly covered for her, Poe Dameron, who played her love interest Cavaradossi, was particularly happy to grate on Kylo’s nerves. And Rey almost succeeded. Almost.

She made it as far as the full-dress rehearsal without hearing it once but she just couldn’t take it anymore. Rey bolted right after her scene with Scarpia knowing that Luke won’t need her until the second act. She left the backstage only do find herself under the pit’s door listening with hitched breath to the eerie familiar first notes of Puccini’s famous aria.

_Don’t go this way!_ She whispers to herself as her resolve crumbles. Any resistance is futile as the music washes through her. It’s like emerging from the water, these first seconds, the notes float around her. Rey freezes.

_Tre sbirri… Una carozza…_

It’s the first time she hears Kylo’s deep voice singing these words and shivers travel down her spine. And it’s only the beginning. Rey bites her lip.

_Va, Tosca!_

And just like that her battle is lost. Her hand finds the knob on its own volition. Rey opens the door.

_Nel tuo cuor s'annida Scarpia!..._

Everyone’s eyes are on Kylo. His mere presence fills the scene, he owns it. He draws stares like a magnet but his own eyes immediately lock on her.

_Va, Tosca!_

_È Scarpia che scioglie a volo_

_il falco della tua gelosia._

Rey can’t do anything but take a step forward. Scarpia may have set free the falcon of Tosca’s jealousy but Kylo’s deep rich voice liberated something else, something primal.

_Quanta promessa nel tuo pronto sospetto!_

_Nel tuo cuor s'annida Scarpia!..._

_Va, Tosca!_

Completely entranced, Rey moves forward. Ren can take her very soul and hide it in his pocket and she won’t even notice. Now she understands how Christine fell under the spell of the Phantom of the Opera. There is no escape for her. There never was.

_Adjutorum nostrum in nomine Domini_

_Qui fecit coelum et terram_

_Sit nomen Domini benedictum_

_Et hoc nunc et usquem in saeculum._

Somewhere deep inside Rey admits that Amilyn made wonderful job with choir but now she has eyes only for the man in the front. She feels like she is moving under water but she can’t stop. She won’t stop.

_A doppia mira tendo il voler,_

_né il capo del ribelle_

_è la più preziosa. Ah di quegli occhi_

_vittoriosi veder la fiamma_

_illanguidir con spasimo d'amore,_

_fra le mie braccia..._  
  
Kylo sings with such ferocity. This is his forte, his domain – pure and unadulterated passion. Rey is swept under its current. Any resistance is futile. His voice resonates deeply within her. When he looks, he looks straight in her eye, in her very soul.

_L'uno al capestro,_

_l'altra fra le mie braccia..._

She is almost near orchestra pit when the choir hits her full force.

_Te Deum laudamus:_

_Te Dominum confitemur!_

Rey clutches the barrier in a death-grip barely breezing. Her hear pounds in her ears. Kylo looks straight at her like she is the only person here.

_Tosca, mi fai dimenticare Iddio!_

The choir responds majestically.

_Te aeternum Patrem_

_omnis terra veneratur!_

The orchestra finishes their last triumphant note and finally the blessed silence fells. Rey comes to herself. Her knuckles are white from clutching the railing and her knees almost buckle. Her cheeks are probably wet too. She is breathing hard. Somewhere behind her friends call her with worry. Rey is still looking at Kylo. He is still looking at her.

“That was perfect,” calls Luke, oblivious to all the commotion. “I think that’s a wrap.” Ren glances at his uncle, his sinful mouth slowly curling in a smirk.

“I don’t know, I think we can do better. Once again, from _Tre sbirri._ ” He turns back to her and mouths “For you.”

Rey is so very, very screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wasn't planning this but you all can thank Sofiesverden for inspiring me (and for Turandot reference). This part is less about opera and more about making our stubborn space kids less stubborn, though I squeezed a couple of references in it. Hope, it won't disappoint you. Enjoy!

Applause is still ringing in her ears. Excitement is still coursing through her veins. One minute she was Tosca stepping to her death from the balcony, the next she was Rey Johnson, a rising star of Naboo Royal Opera, bowing to the public. She can’t really remember anything between that and celebrating with her colleagues, apart from Kylo’s awed dark eyes (how can she not notice that?). She must have got herself out of her heavy make-up and dress but Rey can’t recall it. Neither can she remember being squeezed between Poe and Finn, her Cavaradossi and Angelotti, with a crystal glass of celebratory champagne. Kylo is right across of her, his soulful eyes taking her in hungrily. Rey shivers. The man is always bringing something animalistic out of her, making half-conscious feelings steer inside her chest. She idly wonders if he feels it too. And if he does, how can he be so calm, looking but never touching? After her little performance on their full-dress rehearsal Kylo must know what kind of power he has over her, but he never demands anything, as if waiting for her to make the first move. Rey snorts. How gentlemanly of him.

It’s just the main cast and some of the crew now, Leia, Amylin and Luke, who they jokingly call Maestro, have already left after making them promise that ‘kids would have some fun’. And they are. Poe is talking excitedly, reading the reviews he’s already managed to find on Internet. They finished just an hour ago, how could anyone have time to write _and_ post their thoughts on the production? Well, apparently some people can. 

“Kylo Ren was born to play Scarpio,” reads Poe wiggling his eyebrows amusingly. He loves to pick on his co-star, but Kylo is either in a too good mood or too tired to even glare. “While we are all aware of his vocal and artistic abilities, this role brought him to the new heights of his talent. Contrary to Amadeus Snoke’s previous statements, leaving First Order only enhanced Ren’s performing skills.” At that Armitage Hux, their manager, sends him thumbs up. Rey takes another glance at Kylo and she is surprised to find out that he, unlike always, isn’t bothered by the mention of his former employer. No, he is just staring at her intently. Rey flushes.

“Wow, dude, she seems to be really into you,” whistles Finn. Kylo frowns.

“Who?”

“She?” asks Rey, confused.

“The author, Bazine Netal.” Finn looks the woman up on his phone. “She is really hot,” he informs the table.

“Yeah, and really gay,” snorts Kylo, unperturbed.

“How do you know?”asks Poe suspiciously. There are plenty of rumors of the man’s previous conquests. Ren just smirks.

“Go on reading.”

“But the true star of the opera is without a doubt magnificent Rey Johnson.” Poe raises his eyebrows while grinning at her. “There were a lot of talks regarding Skywalker’s decision to trust a young untrained singer with Tosca’s part, but she clearly surpassed every single one of the expectations. This majestic beautiful spirited woman effortlessly caught everyone’s attention and did not let it waiver till the very end.” At this point all eyes are on her. Rey’s cheeks are flushed deep crimson. She still feels like an impostor, like this is all a fluke. Hearing such words makes her mind blow.

“It is clear that Ren found himself an equal in Johnson, her incredible voice matches those of revered Padme Amidala and Leia Organa. The tension between the two was spot-on, leaving patrons to wonder whether Tosca will kiss Scarpio, cut him with the knife or press him into the wall and have her wicked way with him.” Poe smirks. Rose, their Attavanti, whistles.

“She didn’t write that!” Rey protests, appalled. This only provokes her colleague’s smug smile.

“She totally did.” Half of the table nods enthusiastically, the other half smirks. Kylo keeps staring at her with that inscrutable gaze of his. “Come on, we could cut the tension between you two with a knife.”

“Oh, we did,” quips Armitage, “and sold it. It’s called tickets. Full house for the rest of the month.” His gaze turns dreamy. “We haven’t had such a raging success since Alcina and there was some seriously _naughty_ stuff in there.” Rey doesn’t think she can flush any more so she just pleads Poe to continue.

“As for Poe Dameron, Tosca’s rebel lover Cavaradossi…” The man trails off, then frowns. “What? Decent but average?! What the fuck, woman?” The table howls with laughter. Rose pries the offending phone out of his hands.

“Oh, give that to me.” The girl studies the article and hums. “She praises Luke. Amylin. Oh, Phas, she is really impressed with your costumes. Like, a lot.” Phasma grins proudly. She truly deserves every single praise after all the work she put into Tosca’s gorgeous wardrobe. “More compliments to Rey. Some to Kylo. More to Rey.” Rose grins wickedly. “A lot of musing on whether or not you hooked up. Seems like she thinks you did.”

“What? No!” Rey protests violently.

“Really?” Armitage looks skeptically at her.

“Really. We did not hook up,” Kylo answers evenly.

“Not even once?” Rose sounds hopeful.

“No.”

“But you at least made out?” Poe narrows his eyes. Rey can’t believe her colleagues sincerely thought that she had _that_ kind of relationship with her partner. With her gorgeous, deliciously looking, incredibly talented partner. The same one who makes the shivers creep down her spine and the heat pool in her abdomen. Yeah, how could they?

“No!” she protests stubbornly.

“But… why?” asks Poe looking like a confused puppy.

“What do you mean?” The man looks between her and Ren, clearly puzzled.

“Like, you are hot and single. Kylo is hot and single. You two have hots for each other.” He pauses thoughtfully. “And neither of you, as of now, is going to scratch the other’s eyes out. So why not?” Rey frowns. Well, if it is phrased like that, she can’t answer that question. It’s not like anything is really stopping her, especially since Kylo managed to apologize for his previous behavior. No, of course there is the matter of her pride, but it’s not like it will be hurt that much. Rey glances at the man in question. He is already looking at her intently, his eyebrow is raised half-questioningly, half-mockingly. It’s a dare, a challenge. She had never backed down from one. Rey gets up abruptly, her eyes still locked with Kylo’s.

“I’ve got to go, I forgot a charger,” she announces loudly.

“You have one at home,” says Finn frowning. Rose discreetly kicks him under the table.

“I need the other one. It is… blue.” Rey almost cringes at her own lie. Almost. She is too distracted by fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Kylo gets up as well.

“I need to go too. My phone is dead.”

“Do you _also_ forgot your charger?” quips Phasma mischievously. The man smirks.

“Nope, I don’t need it, I’ll use Rey’s.” She would probably blush if she wasn’t already. The nerve of him! Rey vows to herself to make him pay. Tonight. Several times.

“Good luck with that. That girl doesn’t share,” mutters Finn. From the corner of her eye Rey sees Rose showing her thumbs up. Kylo just smiles smugly as he guides her away from the table, his hand splayed possessively on her lower back. The heat from the contact spreads through her body like a wildfire. Her blood sings in her ears. One thing Rey knows for sure – she is in for a grand closure tonight.

Poe grins as he watches those two idiots go. Firstly, because he, like everybody else, is tired of watching them dance around each other. Unresolved sexual tension is fun only for so long. Secondly, because he is fifty dollars richer now as both Finn and Armitage begrudgingly slide him the money. At least that will teach them not to bet against him ever again.

“I totally understand. I wouldn’t share _that_ either,” informs them Rose admiring Kylo’s backside. Poe can’t not agree.

“That’s so Turandot,” sighs Phasma. Finn frowns confusedly. “You know, ice princess is finally won over by a stubborn-ass prince in disguise.” Poe snorts. Rey is just as much made of ice as Kylo is a prince.

“Whatever, just not Lucia di Lammermoor,” quips Hux. “Those Skywalkers have always been a tad dramatic.” No one denies that man has a point. Poe raises his glass.

“To the happy couple, guys. Libiamo, Libiamo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aria Poe references in the end is one of those songs you have definitely heard but might not know what it was. Well, now you do;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afhAqMeeQJk  
> It's basically an invitation to drink and have fun, something Dameron would heartily approve.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Te Deum and I've heard it three times live: twice in concert and once in full production and it really is that powerful, at least to me. You can listen it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0euYKIMfV4I  
> All the lyrics (and translation) was found here: https://www.opera-arias.com/puccini/tosca/te-deum/


End file.
